This application relates generally to a manifold for an airbag inflator.
As known, airbags are used in many vehicle occupant protection systems. Typical vehicle occupant protection systems also include an inflator. Chemical reactions within the inflator produce fluid, such as nitrogen gas, that flows into a folded airbag. The fluid unfolds and expands the airbag to a position appropriate for protecting a vehicle occupant. The inflator typically initiates the chemical reaction in response to a signal from a vehicle sensor. Altering characteristics of the flow, such as flow direction and flow speed, filling the airbag can influence how the airbag expands.
Accordingly, some vehicle occupant protection systems include an inflator manifold near the inflator. The inflator manifold influences how the airbag expands by altering characteristics of flow from the inflator to the airbag. The typical inflator manifold is bulky, complex, and difficult to assemble.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, an example prior art manifold assembly 10 includes a cap portion 14 and a separate baffle portion 16. The cap portion 14 includes a sidewall 18 that extends axially away from a flange 20. The sidewall 18 establishes a plurality of apertures 22 that are configured to direct flow F radially outward from an airbag inflator 26 when the cap portion 14 is secured relative to the airbag inflator 26. When assembled, the baffle portion 16 extends axially away from the flange 20 past the apertures 22. The baffle portion 16 directs the flow F from the apertures 22 in axial direction. The baffle portion 16 protects the associated airbag from damage, for example.
In the prior art, the cap portion 14 is press-fit over an upper portion 27 of the airbag inflator 26 to secure the cap portion 14 relative to the airbag inflator 26 at 28. Interference between the sidewall 18 of the cap portion 14 and the airbag inflator 26 holds the cap portion 14 relative to the airbag inflator 26. Prior to press-fitting the cap portion 14, the airbag inflator 26 is machined to remove ridges 30 that interfere with the press-fitting operation. After securing the cap portion 14, the baffle portion 16 is secured directly to a housing assembly (not shown) with mechanical fasteners 32.
Disadvantageously, the sidewall 18 in the prior art is used to both establish the apertures 22 and to secure the cap portion 14 relative to the airbag inflator 26 through the press-fit. This arrangement increases distance the overall height h1 of the sidewall 18 and the baffle portion 16. Also, in the prior art, the baffle portion 16 and the cap portion 14 are both separately secured relative to the airbag inflator 26.